Worry
by TeaCats
Summary: "Don't let the fear holds you. It was your drive force to do your best for your child." Rena and Lucy, woth RenaxRaven. Oneshot, RnR


"How is the baby?"

Raven and Rena are in Add's lab. It's been 5 months for Rena's pregnancy, and Add will check the conditions.

"It's good." Add shows them a photo of their baby. "It's healthy, and very active. Kicking her mom's belly everytime."

Rena smiles when she heard that. "That's good. I always get kicked everytime. What about the gender, Add?"

"I can't predict that, for now. Even if I can, it's not a 100 percent accurate."

Raven seems amused by Add. "How did you learn this things?"

"Eve said that she wants a biological child. So I study human stuctures and than compare it to nasod anatomy." Add takes of his lab jacket and hangs it on the wall. "That's it. You can see me to talk about the baby. I need to rest for a bit."

Rena takes a quick look on him. "You sure looks awful. Did you sleep last night?"

"No." Add says. "I don't get any sleep yesterday, and my eating schedule is worse. You know me when I get too absorbed into something."

"Classic Add." Raven chuckles. "Well, let's get going, Rena."

"Yeah, see you later, Add."

"Yeah."

Just as they want to close the door, Add reminds them again. "Don't forget to come if you feel something different. Your baby is special, remember that."

* * *

"Rena, where are you going? The sun is already going to set"

Rena checks her boots for one last time. "I need to get something in the grocery."

"I'll do it for you. You shouldn't tire yourself."

"No Raven." She assures. "I just want to stroll down the street. It won't take long time, I promise."

"Well then. Have a safe trip."

Actually, Raven already knows the reason. She's worried about something.

Their baby.

There is no record about mixed race of elves and humans. Nobody know what will happen to the baby.

They are scared, because they don't know the future and don't know how to handle it.

After thinking for a while, Raven decides to sharpen his blade. In the last battle, he felt like his blade dulled and doesn't cleanly cut the demons.

"Good evening, Miss Rena! How can I help you?"

"Evening, Lucy." Rena smiles at the seller. "Do you have apples and some flour?"

"Right away!"

Lucy goes back to the storage, searching for the desired items.

Rena looks around the store. There is no one here except for her. She decides to sit down in a nearby chair.

Rena loves to walk in the night. While some people said that the chill wind of the night is not good, it was the only thing that can rena do to think about problems.

Her baby will turn out 6 months in a couple of days. So it will be around 3 months until the baby born.

Yet she doesn't know.

She was a mother figure to the Elgang, sure, but she doesn't know what to do as a mother.

She is scared, scared to become a fail mother.

And her baby isn't a normal baby either.

Their baby will be a half elf.

She doesn't know about half elf, there is no record on it in the past. Even after searching in the great elves library, she doesn't have any information about it.

"Miss Rena?"

Rena comes back from her train of thought. "Sorry, did you get my list?"

"Yeah."

...

"Miss Rena? Something in your mind?"

"No, it's.. not a big problem"

"It's about your pregnancy, isn't it?"

Silence.

"I will take it as a yes. You can tell me, Miss. I already had a kid, so I kinda know how you feels right now."

"I'm not sure.."

Lucy smiles, remembering her pregnancy. "You know, when i was pregnant before, I was worried. About the baby, myself being a good mother, my husband, everything. Then my daughter came out, there is.. something. She was born deaf."

Shock.

"My daughter, Lucie, up until now can't hear anything. We don't have enough money at that time, so my husband and I work hard for her."

Rena take a breath, carefully choosing her words. "Do you.. hate her? By being abnormal?"

"No. She is my daughter, normal or not. I will always love her, no matter what."

Silence again.

"Are you worried because your child would be a mixed race?"

Rena looks down. "Yeah. I don't understand what would happen to the baby. And because of that, I was scared I can't be a good mother for her."

"Of course you scared."

"Huh?"

Rena looks up, watching Lucy grinning widely.

"You never experience it, and you can't see what will happen in the future. Plus, your baby isn't an usual one. But the fear is your love for the baby. Believe me, you already become a good mother by being scared- no, concerned. Don't let the fear holds you. It was your drive force to do your best for your child."

"Is.. is that so?"

"Yes Miss Rena."

Rena can feels moist in her eyes. She is right- she can't give up. She will make her child happy, no matter what will happen.

"Thanks Lucy. Can I.. talk to you later?"

"Of course! You can come anytime. My ears are open to you."

* * *

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, Rena." Raven looks up from his book. "What took you so long?"

"It's nothing." She smiles. "No, in fact, I will tell you about that."

"Is it about the baby?"

"Yes. But I'm not afraid anymore."

FIN

* * *

AN :

I'm back!

Well, err..

I.. was busy preparing for my school.

Well, okay. I was busy playing league, watching worlds 2017 (Faker's tear man.. sad..), and kinda experimenting on some other games, like battlerite. Tomorrow is my birthday, so I need to finish this before opening a new page in my life.

So i changed my name. Meowcha is really hard to pronounce, so TeaCats will do. The Meow and Ocha is replaced by Tea and Cats.

Also, right now I'm planning to make a Fire Emblem fic. I don't think it will be finished in short time, so don't expect it too soon.

From the last fic, i have so many correction from reviewers. I appreciate that, and hope that this will do. As always, any suggestions are welcomed. Also I think my grammar is getting worse, somehow. Thank you for your attention, and have a nice day.

Sincerely yours,

TeaCats


End file.
